


【虫铁】两个爸爸

by happyshepherd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyshepherd/pseuds/happyshepherd
Summary: 【旧文归档】来自平行宇宙的激情助攻
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【虫铁】两个爸爸

“你什么时候滚回去？”托尼抱膀。

“喂，有这样跟自己说话的吗？”高大的男人露出一个暧昧而凌厉的笑。

“我会盯着你，在我这里不要乱来。”托尼看不透这个家伙。

“你会说这些大概是建立在自己会去平行宇宙瞎闹一番？”男人坐上沙发，“我就在这里待一会，通道稳定了就离开，我那边还有好多破事。”

“斯塔克先生？”年轻人跑进工作室。

“诶哟？你都有儿子了？”沙发上的男人说。

“我不是他儿子！！！”彼得发现工作室里还有别人，一脸疑惑地望望托尼，又回头瞅瞅沙发上的来客。这个男人又高又壮，就算坐着也充满压迫感。

但最令他在意的，是男人居然长着一张熟悉的面孔，以及，他胸前的反应堆。

聪明如彼得立刻明白过来:“太酷了！斯塔克先生你造了一个更强壮的自己？！”

两个中年男人同时开口:

——“没错。”那个“人造托尼”笑得不行。

——“他也就是稍微大块一点点。”托尼扯扯嘴角，“说不定代价是大脑萎缩。”

“诶？”彼得意识到猜错了，“所以到底......”

“他是另一个宇宙的...我。”托尼给自己倒了一杯酒，坐到对面，漫不经心地说。

“额他也是斯塔克先生...”彼得的眼珠转来转去，对比着观察两人。

“叫我安东尼就好。”另一个宇宙的大块版托尼说。

“...安东尼你好，我是彼...额斯塔克先生我可以告诉他吗？”彼得突然觉得这很复杂，这个安东尼的宇宙也有彼得帕克吗，那个自己会是蜘蛛侠吗，跟钢铁侠认识吗，关系好吗，以及，也暗恋钢铁侠吗。

托尼挑挑眉，这个时候不许彼得继续讲的话气焰上就低了一大截，会令他们处于被动。

“告诉他吧，但别说太多便宜他。”

“嗯！”彼得回过头，我是彼得帕克，是...托尼的朋友。”

“忘年交？不愧是'我'。”安东尼打量着估计没成年的男孩，“我欣赏效率。你是蜘蛛侠吗？”

去他妈的，还是被占了上风。托尼考虑着对策，表面还是云淡风轻的样儿。

“额...”彼得扭头看看托尼，后者没给他任何指示，他只能小心地组织语言:“所以你那边也有蜘蛛侠...”

“当然，我们还挺熟的。但，”他意味深长地看看托尼“没有你们这么熟。蜘蛛侠可没有我工作室的权限。”他冲彼得挤挤眼睛，这个动作使他更像另一个他。

彼得看得愣了愣，调整了一下状态问道：“额，你在这待多久？”

“不知道。你想要我待多久？想让我留下来代替他吗？”安东尼眯着眼，看上去很危险。这跟他的托尼一点也不像，彼得想，这个安东尼不太好惹，在他离开前自己要守在托尼身边。

“不了，希望你能尽早离开。这个世界需要的是我这边这个托尼，不是你。你的宇宙正等着你回去，你不属于这里，这里不需要你。”年轻人一脸认真，末了又微笑道:“当然，在你不得不被困在这里的这段时间，我们会好好招待你。”

安东尼满意地笑了:“为什么要强调世界呢。我也可以保护所有人，而且从我可以进行平行宇宙跳跃你们不行的情况来看，我可以做得更好。”

彼得走上前要反驳，安东尼增大了音量:“只要能在需要的时候得到帮助，人们从不在意是谁。你做的一切其实没多大意义，换成哪个稍微聪明点的发明家都可以。”他绕过彼得，走到托尼面前，“不是吗，斯塔克先生？”

彼得嗖的窜到二人之间，托尼站起身拍拍他的背，揽住他的肩:“欣赏效率难道只是一句漂亮话？浪费这么多口舌到底想说什么？”

“我第一句话就说了。这小子有意识地避开自己不谈。至于后面的陈词滥调...”他凑近挡在托尼前面的年轻人，后者也不甘示弱，站在原地瞪着他。

在鼻尖相触的前一刻，托尼把彼得拉回身边。

“无非是刺激一下这小孩。”安东尼坐回沙发笑着说，“现在，他一定有很多话想反驳我，但有更多话想对斯塔克先生说。”

“我不会打扰你们的。”他走出工作室，“我去找个地方睡觉。”

“好姑娘，帮爸爸看好他。”

“老板你们的生物特征...”

“启用'两个爸爸'方案，持续时间24小时。”托尼摆摆手说。

“没有别的意思。”他敲敲彼得的脑瓜，“就是24小时内包括我以内的所有人都不能调用武器或操作核心功能。两个斯塔克爸爸都被解除武装。”

彼得点点头：“也只能这样了。”斯塔克先生真厉害，早就防备着出现两个自己，不愧是我喜欢的人。

“反正蜘蛛侠会保护我这个遵纪守法的纽约市民，对吧？”托尼把彼得拉到沙发一起坐下，“他在这里我没法放心，还是待在工作室比较好，我想你不会介意在这里进行心理咨询，嗯？”

“不介意，但，什么心理咨询？”紧张的年轻人明知故问。

“混蛋说的一切，不要往心里去。认真你就输了，对吧？”

“对。”

“很好。有了这个前提，一切都好说很多。”

“但是斯塔克先生，他说的是对的。”

“我们不是刚说好不要听他...”

“不。我是在刻意绕开自己。所以我现在重新说。”

蜘蛛侠下定决心要说的话，谁也拦不下来。托尼清楚这一点，不再试图制止，而是安静地等。

“我希望...我希望...”小崽子的脸憋得红红的。

“你希望？”托尼认真地看着彼得。

“我希望你永远是你！我不想要别人！”彼得堵在胸口的气终于释放出来，眼睛亮亮的。

“你这个说法到是有内涵，容易让人往别的方向想。”托尼斯塔克，普通地给后辈做心理咨询，目前看起来平静淡定。

“我！”年轻人双手按住托尼的肩膀，像是怕人跑掉一般。

令人想起阿拉伯红海。

托尼看着毛细血管爆炸的嫩脸蛋。

他要说了吗，我还没想好怎么回答。

我是不是该撤了。托尼想。

比斯塔克先生眨眼的瞬间更短，蜘蛛警报刺痛后颈，他扑向托尼，爆炸声和警铃同时响起。

“建筑受损。”星期五的声音响起，“保守防卫模式开启，开始进行小规模轰炸反击。”

“天呐！“两个爸爸”方案！那你就不能启动高阶防御！？我们从那边的窗户出去！抓紧我！”

“彼得，”托尼叫住拽着他跑的人，“对星期五说启动激进防守模式。”

...

“彼得？”

年轻人的心跳声压过了爆炸声。

不，是他的心脏爆炸了。

“星期五启动激进防守模式。”彼得的声音不大。

“是的老板。”

机械启动运转的声音从炸出的缝隙灌进耳朵，整栋大楼精密完备的防守系统在主人的指令下完全苏醒。

“纳米材料调度成功，开始修补。”

大楼被炸的地方被快速修复完好，高强度的反击轰炸启动，被隔音墙过滤成闷闷的定音鼓声。

“所以两个爸爸是指...”

“爸爸”托尼指指自己，“和，爸爸”他指指彼得，“一个爸爸出差了，就听另一个的。”

“别这样盯着我。”托尼的视线到处乱瞟，“早点告诉你也好，免得紧急的时候你像刚才那样发愣。”

“你信任我。”他抱住托尼，感受到对方僵直在臂膀里。

“才意识到？！我会让不信任的人进这扇门吗！”

“不不，早就意识到了！”

彼得深吸一口气。

“我希望你永远是你。我只要你。你是特别的。没有人是傻瓜，所有人都知道你是特别的。还有，我......”

本想拿出蜘蛛侠超强嘴炮的气势一气呵成，但还是卡在了这个地方。

“咳咳”

失去耐心的大人吻上年轻人薄薄的嘴唇。

“他成年了吗？”安东尼的声音响起。

“十九岁！！”彼得说，抱着托尼不放人。

“再看我就要吐了。”安东尼说，“走了，再也不见。”

人就消失了。

“你这么大力，对老年人的腰很不友善。”

“噢噢抱歉！”彼得保持拥抱的动作，收了收手上的力气，一紧一松使他有了摸摸掐掐这里的想法。

他是行动派。

“...你在干什么。”托尼干巴巴地说。

“我...我可能掐了你的腰。”

“星期五取消彼得帕克的所有权限。”托尼闭上眼。

“操作失败。没有权限。”

“现在我才是爸爸。”彼得把托尼横抱起来。

“老板需要修改称呼吗，我可以称呼你为爸爸。”从语气来看这个人工智能显然不是读不懂空气，相反，她过于智能了。

“别！千万别！”彼得连忙否决这个糟糕的提议。

“噗——”托尼笑得不行，把脸埋进彼得肩膀。

“那我现在岂不是有你卧室的权限？”彼得说。

“...你不知道工作室于我而言是比卧室重要的地方吗。”托尼扬起一边眉毛。

“那不一样，不同的地方，开放给不同身份的人。”

“反正权限你一直都有。”托尼说，“工作室和卧室。”


End file.
